Something for Some While
by DeepBlueQL
Summary: Oliver asks for Katie's help. Oneshot. OWKB


Title: Something for Some While  
Author: DeepBlueQL  
Summary: Oliver needs Katie's help with a delicate problem.  
Rating: PG/K  
Pairing/characters: Oliver/Katie  
Word Count: 780  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.

Oliver Wood sat down without a word next to Katie Bell as she studied her Arithmancy text. After an awkwardly quiet moment passed she lowered her book slightly and looked at him over its edge. He sat with a ramrod straight back, staring into the fire of the common room as he wrung the fingers resting on his lap.

"Oliver?" Katie ventured, growing quite concerned at the tense behavior of her captain.

He started at the sound of her voice and quickly turned to face her. His eyes had a glint of frantic determination that only the closest of quidditch matches could bring forth, but still he said nothing and just continued to look at her.

Katie set her book down on her lap with a small sigh, realizing that Oliver would need delicate handling because something was clearly amiss.

"Oliver?" she tried again, and second time was apparently the charm.

"Bell, I need your help," he said, in a voice that had that distinct tinge of panic.

"Merlin, what's the matter?" she asked, beginning to fear the worst.

"I need you to help me figure out how to ask a girl out."

It was Katie's turn to stare silently. That was his emergency? Luckily for Katie, her overwhelming annoyance was suffice to bury her minor disappointment at his request.

"That's why you had to scare me like that? 'Cause you wanna date some girl?" She reached over and smacked him on the arm, and he recoiled as if struck, which really, he had been, but not that hard!

"Well, yes. I'm sorry if I alarmed you, I just, well, it's just I've never asked a girl out before."

"What about Marietta Edgecombe last year?" Katie asked, remembering the pretty girl Oliver took to the end of the year feast last year.

"Oh, well, Marietta asked me, and I never really liked her that much. But this girl, this girl I really like, and I don't know how to ask her to go with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend," he said quietly, looking into the fire once again.

Katie felt any ire melt away as she stared at this strangely vulnerable side of the usually strong and tough upperclassman. It was sweet, really.

"She must be some girl to twist you up like this," Katie remarked in what she hoped was a casual tone, one she hoped did not betray any miniscule jealousy she may be feeling.

And for the first time since sitting down next to her, Oliver relaxed and a smile spread across his face.

"She is."

"Ok, then. First thing's first, who's the lucky lass, oh captain of mine?" Katie inquired curiously.

"It doesn't matter!" Oliver exclaimed, reacquainting himself with the tension he had only just forgotten.

"All right," Katie said slowly, afraid to upset the obviously skittish Scot.

"So, what do I do, Bell?"

"Well, for starters, make sure you call her by her first name. Girls are rarely flattered being treated like one of the guys or a teammate."

Oliver's eyes widened as if this would never have occurred to him, and Katie gave a small smile at his overwhelming obliviousness. Only he could make utter clueless-ness endearing.

"Then, if possible, get close to her. Not so close that you're pressing on her, but just close enough that she can feel you without actually touching you."

At these words, Oliver scooted closer on the couch to Katie, his new proximity sending frissons of awareness along her skin.

"Like this?" Oliver asked eagerly.

Katie nodded, finding it just a little difficult to speak all of a sudden. She swallowed.

"Next, you should take her by the hands, holding both hers in both of yours, and look her in the eyes as if she's the only thing you've ever seen."

Oliver took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, intently and unwaveringly.

"You're a very quick learner," she whispered, the words unbidden.

"Thank you," he replied, his voice equally quiet.

"And finally," Katie rushed out in one large breath, "you say 'Girl, I've been wanting to ask you something for some while now. Will you go with me to Hogsmeade?' Of course, instead of girl, you should say the mystery girl's name. It really is quite simple. I'm sure you could have figured this out on your own. I mean, you're a smart fellow, and any girl would have to be rather stupid to say –"

"Katie?" he interrupted gently, the crests of his cheeks beginning to redden.

"Yes?" she returned, her hands and gaze still held by him.

"I've been wanting to ask you something for some while now…"

The End


End file.
